


Buchi Sundays

by splinterfranxx



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Buchimaru, F/M, Gift Fic, The MCU - Freeform, big hugs for mel and marie, bil's shumabeans, mariekechi cinematic universe, masami amamiya-nijima, references to bonfire, references to snowed in, rin amamiya-nijima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splinterfranxx/pseuds/splinterfranxx
Summary: The weekly viewing of Buchimaru-kun: The Animation was definitely not Sae's favorite tradition.But if it's for Makoto, she'll do anything.Even dress up as a panda.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Buchi Sundays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarieBoheme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieBoheme/gifts), [melkechi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melkechi/gifts).



> Hello, hello!
> 
> This is a gift fic for both Marie (@xVieBoheme) and Melkechi (@melkechi), who have both been going through a tough time recently. Please give them some love and support, they deserve it!
> 
> Also, I use bil's (@nfoliage_) Shumako fan children in this fic. I got her express permission for their use.
> 
> Finally, this fic takes place in the MCU (Mariekechi Cinematic Universe)! See if you can spot some references to certain fics of theirs...

Buchimaru-kun was a dead franchise. That was the truth for 17 year old Makoto Nijima, who seemed almost constantly on the hunt for any merchandise that wasn’t the decade-old pencil case her father had purchased for her or her giant, stuffed, very huggable buchimaru. She was elated, to say the least, whenever her boyfriend managed to track down and gift her something new - soon, her collection included figurines, shirts, and all kinds of paraphernalia - but her choices were always limited to relics of the past.

It was a chilly fall morning when Ren and Makoto Amamiya-Nijima decided to take their daughter on an excursion to Akihabara - Futaba had asked Ren to pick up a game she had pre-ordered, as she had “very important business with Yusuke” to attend to. Makoto had also suggested they use it as a test-drive for the new baby-carrier she had bought.

“Ren, honey, Rin is fussing.” Makoto calmly informed her husband. Her brown, high-heeled boots, blue jeans, and black trench coat made for a both fashionable and weather-concious outfit. Adorning her hand, which was currently interlaced with her husband’s, was one of two matching white gloves.

“Ah, let me grab the bottle.” The pair paused as Ren reached into the baby bag Makoto had on her shoulder, grabbing the still-warm milk. He offered it to his daughter, who graciously accepted it. The red on her cheeks matched the color of her puffy jacket, which was practically jutting out of the carrier on Ren’s front. Creme-colored pants, a white beanie, and small white socks completed her ensemble.

As Ren eagerly turned his attention towards their daughter, Makoto couldn’t help but admire the man she fell in love with. He was an amazing father, always so gentle, caring, and playful with Rin, but she knew trying to be that was something that had given him endless amounts of anxiety during her pregnancy. With the way Rin gripped his red polo sleeve as he handed her the bottle, a big smile on her face, Makoto knew (and had known) that all his worries were for naught. 

Placing one hand back into his black jean pocket for warmth, the other returning to its rightful place holding his wife’s, the pair stepped forward to continue their trek towards the game store. The sound of a wet pop stopped them, as Rin took her bottle out of her mouth in favor of something else.

“Bu-bu!” Rin yelled, pointing at a Rinlboard currently being put up.

“What’s up, little bean?” Ren questioned.

“Bu-bu! Bu-bu!” Rin continued pointing.

Makoto looked up and gasped. A TV in the store next to her did the talking.

“We have an exciting announcement! Airing this Spring, on Sunday mornings, will be a new collaboration between Studio Trigger and A-1 Pictures: Buchimaru-kun: The Animation!”

_

Buchimaru-kun: The Animation, referred to as simply Buchimaru-kun by avid fans, was an absolute smash hit, with critics praising its inventive storytelling, adorable animation, and popularity amongst children. What had once been a franchise known only to a select few became an almost household name, with merchandise lining store shelves and more seasons ordered for production. And Makoto Amamiya-Nijima couldn’t have been happier with the result.

Sae Nijima stood outside the Amamiya-Nijima apartment, on the 12th floor of their complex in Shibuya. Clad in a casual ensemble consisting of a gray shirt and black leggings, almost reminiscent of her old prosecutor outfit, she sighed inwardly at the knowledge that she would soon be discarding her clothing for something much less orthodox.

Knocking on the door, she was greeted with the sight of her brother-in-law. “Hey sis, glad you could make it again.” Ren smirked with the flair of his old thief persona, what Makoto called his “Joker Smirk.” Sae glared as Ren took pleasure in her torment, the dress code for these particular days not being her favorite. The clothes in her bag seemed heavier, somehow.

“Oh, sis! I’m glad you’re here! Ren was just finishing up breakfast.” Sae walked in the apartment to see her little sister, along with her niece and baby nephew, clad in her most dreaded attire.

“I’ll go get changed, then.” Sae smiled at her little sister as Makoto shot a beaming smile back. Walking into the apartment’s bathroom, Sae unzipped her bag, and pulled out its contents.

In the bag lay a neatly folded, size small, Buchimaru onesie. Sae sighed. ‘This is for Makoto.’

Walking back into the living area, Sae joined the rest of their Buchi family as she sat down on the couch. Her little sister sat in front of the TV with Rin and Masami, all wearing matching Buchimaru onesies. A suckling sound could be heard faintly over the commercial they were watching as Masami sucked on his pacifier. He sat silently, watching his sister and mother practically burst at the seams. While her nephew had only recently begun to sit up by himself, her niece was now three, and was not so patiently awaiting the new episode of her favorite show, bouncing and shifting her weight from side to side. Makoto wasn’t any less eager, matching Rin’s enthusiasm as her fists clenched adorably (Ren had once told Sae that she does this during every Yakuza movie - her signature display of excitement.)

Speaking of her brother-in-law, he was currently attending to some eggs in their kitchen, the signature scent of his freshly-made coffee making the area smell amazing. Next to a glass of chocolate milk (for Rin) and a sippy cup full of milk (for Masami) lay a fresh stack of pancakes, each shaped like Buchimaru-kun. The sound of the opening theme shook Sae from her thoughts.

“Honey, Buchimaru-kun’s starting!” Makoto told her husband, excitement evident in her voice.

“Then it’s a good thing I just finished these eggs. Sae, would you like some scrambled eggs?” Ren asked his sister-in-law.

“Yes, please. Thank you.” Sae responded, a gentle smile on her face. 

It wasn’t long before Ren had given everyone their breakfast - 2 pancakes, eggs, and coffee for Makoto, 3 pancakes, eggs, and coffee for Ren, 1 pancake, eggs, and chocolate milk for Rin, 2 pancakes, eggs, and coffee for Sae, and a bottle of milk for Masami. Ren dipped down to his wife, giving her her plate, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as he moved to the couch to sit next to Sae. Makoto shot him an appreciative smile before turning her attention back to Buchimaru-kun. The weekly ritual had begun.

It had begun after the first season of Buchimaru-kun began airing - on a shopping trip to buy Rin some new clothes, Makoto had discovered a Buchi onesie, and absolutely insisted on buying it (despite Ren teasing her about not being “financially responsible” as a new parent. He’d gotten a very small fist of justice for that one). From there, Makoto thought it would be cute if they ALL got Buchi onesies. Then, she suggested they all wore them when they tuned in to watch a new episode of Buchimaru-kun (which was already a weekly tradition, even before the purchase of the first onesie). Then it was asking Ren very, very, very nicely to cook a big breakfast for all of them each Sunday - Masami popped up quickly after that last addition, Sae thought, her eyes narrowing - and, before long, Sae turned from a welcome addition to their weekly ritual to an expected presence.

She didn’t quite dislike the tradition, no. After all, how could she? Makoto looked absolutely adorable when she was so excited, and her eyes lit up every time she saw Sae walk through the door to participate in their favorite family activity. What Sae did hate was the onesie - the blasted thing wasn’t big enough to accommodate her long legs, yet was too big in the waist, was extremely hot, especially in the summer, and made her feel absolutely ridiculous. But, as long as Makoto looked forward to her weekly presence, she would continue to put up with the panda pajamas.

If her brother-in-law had any issue with the arrangement, he didn’t show it. While she was ruminating on the origins of her current situation, Makoto had finished her plate and joined them on the couch, Ren having wrapped an arm around her. A content smile was on both their faces as they watched the show.

“Mommy! Daddy! Have you ever been to America?” Rin interrupted their silence as Buchimaru-kun boarded an airplane. From what Sae had heard from the episode thus far, Buchimaru was on his way to America to meet some other animals that lived there.

“We went once, little bean. Your auntie Haru gave us an all-expenses paid trip to a place called Aspen for our honeymoon.” Ren answered his daughter, a bigger smile gracing his features.

“It was in a state called ‘Colorado,’ on the western side of the country. There was a blizzard the first night we got there, and I was so afraid our vacation was ruined. Your father managed to save the day though, suggesting we cuddle and watch a movie rather than worry about the storm. The storm itself, though, was amazing to watch - it was like the windows of our cabin were painted white.” Makoto added, reminiscing. 

“But, the very next morning, most of it cleared off, and we had a wonderful honeymoon.” Ren nuzzled his nose with his wife’s. Makoto’s eyes shone with love as she leaned in for a chaste kiss.

“Ew!” Rin said with disgust.

“Oh darling! I love you so much!” Makoto threw herself into the character, locking eyes with her daughter as she teased her. Her hands found Ren’s chest as his found her lower back.

“Honey, I love YOU so much. My love for you makes me so foolish sometimes…” Ren replied, smirking. Makoto blushed, remembering the time she had told him that. Ren merely pulled her closer.

“Ahem. I’m still here.” Sae said curtly.

The pair broke apart, still smirking at their daughter. Rin rolled her eyes in disgust, and turned her attention back to the animated panda currently trekking through the snow. Her attention on the show would be short-lived, however, as the show cut to a commercial break.

Sae took this opportunity to check her work email for important updates from clients, already dreading the filing and drafting she would have to get back to once this soiree was over. Their Buchi Sundays did have some merits - they were a welcome break from work and her only chance to really spend time with her extended family, a fact Makoto made use of to the fullest.

“So, sis, how’s work been?” 

“Tiring, as always. But, not nearly as stressful as back when I was a prosecutor. How about you?” Sae responded with a tired smile.

“Really stressful, as of late. There’s been a wave of organized crime in Kichijoji, and apparently the police precinct there has been paid off. We’re looking into that to try and bust the crime ring while also removing crooked cops from the force.” Makoto said, frowning.

“I hope Ren’s been helping you out. I can’t imagine trying to crack this case and care for Rin and Masami at the same time, especially considering how young Masami is.”

“You don’t need to worry about that sis, Ren has been absolutely amazing help. On nights I have to stay over at the office or pull an all-nighter going over evidence, he gets them both dressed, fed, and out the door with him. Luckily, the Diet’s not in session right now, so he’s back to managing Leblanc again, meaning Rin and Masami can come with him to work.” 

“I’m happy to hear that.”

“I’m so lucky I found a partner like him - he’s an amazing husband, amazing father, amazing cook, amazing politician...I could go on.” Makoto said, a beaming smile spreading across her face.

“What’s this about me?” Ren interjected. During the commercial break, he had gotten up to change Masami’s diaper (and give Rin another pancake, who insisted she could eat another).

“Oh, just singing your praises.” Makoto responded, a smirk on her face.

“Well, I’m flattered.” Ren responded, sitting back down next to his wife. His golden band on his ring finger appeared to shimmer in the morning sun, as did Makoto’s.

“Come see the famous Yokohama fireworks display! It’s an experience that is sure to leave you dazzled! Tickets for special viewing are…” The advertisement on the TV jogged Sae’s memory.

“Have you two ever been to Yokohama? I heard from a colleague that they’re quite gorgeous. I don’t mind watching the kids if you’d like to make the trip - from the sounds of it, you both need a break.” 

“Yokohama...let me think…” Makoto put her hand to her chin, thinking.

Only Ren himself heard the massive lightbulb ‘Ding’ in his head.

“We’re actually VERY familiar with Yokohama.” Ren replied, his Joker smirk rearing itself again.

“Really? When did we-”

“Makoto, don’t you remember? The summer road trip, after we defeated Yaldabaoth? The beautiful fireworks display? The…” Ren paused. “...yukatas?”  
THAT seemed to elicit a response from Makoto, whose face burned a deep crimson as she no doubt recounted whatever event Ren was referring to. Judging by Ren’s absolutely massive Joker smirk and Makoto’s flustered state, Sae wasn’t sure she wanted to know what he meant by “yukatas.”

“For my own sanity, I won’t pry. But I do not like the looks of that grin, Amamiya.” Sae transitioned into big sister mode, the Nijima glare present in her eyes.

Ren immediately stopped suave assault on Makoto. He knew better than anyone not to poke a Nijima with a stick, especially when said Nijima was currently giving him their patented death glare (and was also said to be stronger than his Nijima wife who frequently won their sparring sessions).

“Moooom! Daaaaad! Buchi’s back on!” Rin yelled exasperatedly, tired of her parents’ shenanigans.

“Ngh.” Masami grunted, trying to copy his sister.

Makoto turned her attention back to the TV, her face slowly fading from “tomato red” to “peach pink.” Indeed, Buchimaru was currently deep in conversation with what she could only assume was a squirrel native to America - probably one of Buchi’s friends he had gone to meet with. The bit of pink that had sprung up on his cheeks remained, however, his thoughts occupied with memories of Yokohama. He squeezed his wife against him a little tired, and she snuggled farther into his side.

The rest of the episode came and went, the family sitting in comfortable silence all the while. Sae watched as Buchimaru boarded his plane back to Japan, the item he needed from the American squirrel secure in his plush, fingerless hands. The familiar sound of the ending theme signaled the end to Buchi Sunday, which meant changing out of the sweltering onesie and heading back to her apartment to start working again. She sighed.

Makoto’s ear twitched as she heard the discontented sound out of her sister’s mouth. Frowning, she remained on the couch, waiting for her to come out of the apartment’s bathroom. Ren, it seemed, was psychic - sensing Makoto’s want to talk to her sister, he carefully scooped up Masami and led Rin behind him, walking into the kids’ shared bedroom to help dress them for the day. Makoto’s heart swooned, and she promised to thank him for taking over what was normally her job.

As if on cue, Sae strut out of the bathroom, once again clad in her gray shirt and leggings. As she approached the door, she turned to yell a farewell to the family, only to be met with Makoto’s concerned visage.

“Makoto...is something wrong?”  
“Sis...I..just wanted to thank you.”

“For what? I don’t think I’ve done anything worthy of thanks.”

“For putting up with...this. I know this tradition isn’t exactly your favorite, yet, you show up every Sunday, at the same time, no matter what. I really, really appreciate it because..well…” Makoto glanced at the ground.

“Because…”

“Because it feels like my family’s complete when you’re here!”

Sae stared, mouth agape, a surprised look in her eyes.

“When dad died...and you distanced yourself from me...I...thought I might never have a family to call my own. That was when the thieves took me in, but...I really just wanted my big sister. And when we reconnected, when you took our side, when you helped me get Ren out of jail...I felt the happiest I had in a long time. Because you, Ren, Rin, and Masami...you’re the family I found.” Makoto’s eyes were red, tears beginning to trickle down her face.

“Makoto...I…” Sae’s face mirrored Makoto’s, tears spilling from her eyes.

“I love spending time with you sis...and I especially love it if the rest of our family’s with us too.” Makoto shot a tear-filled, beaming smile Sae’s way, one that she returned wholeheartedly.

“Mama! Why are you and Auntie Sae crying?” Rin came running over, now dressed in a yellow sundress, clinging to her mother and aunt’s legs. Makoto scooped her up, maneuvering her so she could give both of them a big hug.

“Group hug, daddy! Come over here!” Rin called to her father, still clad in his buchi onesie. He carried Masami on his hip, who had switched to a more traditional red baby onesie.

An unbreakable familial bond was forged with tears and love.

Sae looked a little more forward to Sunday each week.

_

Epilogue:

Sae waved as she closed the apartment door behind her, a wide smile on her face, and eyes still puffy from crying. Her family waved back, love for her evident on their faces.

“I’ll start the dishes so we can run our errand.” Ren said, walking over to the stack of dirty plates, bowls, and utensils in the kitchen.  
“Uh uh. You dressed Rin and Masami. I’ve got the dishes.” Makoto replied.

“My Queen, I insist. I’ll do the dishes, you can go get dressed.”

“Ren.”

“Makoto.” It was hard to say no to him, especially when he was offering to take over yet another responsibility.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Makoto asked, moving to cup Ren’s cheeks softly.

“I ask myself that question every day.” Ren responded, leaning down to capture his wife’s lips.

“Ew. Not againnnn…” Rin yelled, indignant. “You both have been way too,” Rin made a comically loud kissing sound, “today.”

“Little bean, I just can’t help it. Your mother is way too beautiful and much too kissable for her own good.” Ren supplemented his claim with yet another kiss.

“I’m going to hang out with Masami. He might not talk, but at least he’s not...this.” Rin gestured to both of them, retreating into her room.

“As much as I would like to keep doing this all day..” Makoto started.

“We really do need to get going. We have to buy Ryuji his birthday present.” Ren finished.

“Thank you again for doing the dishes.” 

“It’s no problem, my Queen.” Ren kissed Makoto on the cheek one last time for emphasis, before Makoto headed to their room to get ready for the day.

“Oh, Makoto?”

“Yes, dear?”

“Let’s plan another trip to Yokohama - just the two of us.” Ren’s Joker smirk resurfaced combined with a teasing wink.

Makoto blushed a fierce red.


End file.
